Here We Go Again!
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: John McClane has to protect a young woman who saw two detectives being murdered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Die Hard.**

John McClane was past out from another night of drinking to calm his nerves. He knew he should quit drinking but he didn't give a shit what other people thought. That's what made him so good at his job.

"McClane! Pick up!" A voice yelled on his answering machine.

He groaned and put a pillow over his head to drown the voice out.

"Your 2 hours late! Get your ass down here!" The voice hung up.

"They'll never fire me." He said to himself.

oooooooooooooooo

"You look like shit." Connie said.

"Thanks. I feel like it." John said taking a cup of coffee.

"McClane why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because nobody else can do my job. Where's the boss at?" He asked drinking some coffee.

"In his office and he's pissed."

"What else is new?" He asked smiling making his way towards the back office.

"Finally! Where the hell have you been?" His new boss yelled.

"At home sleeping. Did I forget to call in?"

"You think your such a smart ass don't you?"

"I've been known to be one." He said agreeing. "What's the emergancy?"

"You need to bring a girl into protective custody."

"Not again! Everytime you send me out on one of these I end up being shot or chased at." John groaned.

"That's why we pay you the good money. Your the only one that can get the job done right." His boss said.

"Look Griffen, can't you get another weasle to bring the girl in? I don't feel up to getting shot at today." John confessed.

"Why? Because you got a hangover? Tough shit. Do your goddamn job!"

"Do you yell at your wife like this? Because it's a turn off." John said smirking.

"Actually she likes it." Griffen confessed. "Really, really likes it." He said grinning.

"Okay. Didn't need to know that part. Who's the chick that I'm supposed to be protecting?"

Griffen handed him a file. "Marisol Twain age 25 witnessed a shooting. She saw two Detectives gunned down in cold blood. I'm sure you heard about that."

"Sounds familar." John said flipping through the files.

"They were killed by crooked cops. She happened to be walking home from work late at night and saw it. It took forever to get her to come in." Griffen muttered.

John looked at her picture. "You sure she's 25? She looks 16."

"Got her records if you want them." Griffen said.

"I'll take your word for it." He said dropping the file back down on the desk.

"Go bring the poor girl in."

"Fine."

"And John? Try not to draw attention to yourself."

"It's not like I go looking for trouble." He said leaving.

"Right." Griffen muttered.

ooooooooooo

"This is bullshit." John muttered. "Sending to a freaking different state!"

He drove to where the girls address was and just looked at what was in front of him. A trailer park.

"I don't get paid enough." He said getting out and walking up to the door.

"Who is it?" A girls voice asked.

"Detective John McClane." He said.

"How do I know your him?"

"Because I'm the only one that's stupid enough to take this job." He said.

She opened the door and he revealed his badge.

"That's okay. I've ssen you on tv." The girl said.

"Marisol?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you have a bag packed?"

"Got it right here." She said holding it up.

"Let's get a move on." John said going to his rental car. "Hope you like classic rock." He said starting the car.

"Kansas?" She asked.

He looked at her shocked. No one liked his music. "Yeah. That's my kind of girl." He muttered turning the radio on and pulling away.

oooooooooooo

"Their on the move." A man said watching them drive away.

"Good. Wait until they get out of the city. Then make your move." A man ordered before hanging up.

"Party." The man said starting his truck to follow them.

ooooooooooooo

"So you saw two Detectives get killed?" John asked after they were on a freeway.

She just looked at him. "Do you always talk about death so casually?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't plan on seeing anyone get killed alright. I happened to work late and when I was walking home I heard gunshots going off and I saw a van peeling out."

"What's a young woman like you walking home in the middle of the night by yourself?"

"I need the money."

"Don't you drive?"

"No. I don't have my license." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"Because I was never taught okay?"

"Sorry I asked." He said turning the radio up.

She was looking in the side mirror and frowned. "John?"

"What?"

"I don't know if I'm being paranoid or not but that trucks been following us since we left." She said.

He looked in his mirror. "Shit! Here we go again!"

"What?" She asked getting scared.

He smiled and tightened her seatbelt. "Hang on!" He said speeding up.

**A/N: So should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Die Hard.**

"Oh my god." Marisol kept repeating with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Woould you stop saying that?" John asked annoyed as he was weaving in and out of traffice trying to get away from the truck that was following them. "It's starting to get on my nerves.

"Your going 100 mph." She cried. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." She groaned.

"Please don't tell me your going to throw up." John begged.

"I'm not going to throw up." She said.

John looked at the review mirror. "How the hell is that piece of crap truck going that fast?! Do you know this area?"

"Yeah."

They were on a freeway and it was dark. "What's that thing down the mountain coming up?"

"It's a lake. It has an underground road that they used in the 20's. Why?"

"We're going swimming." He said grinning."

"You cannot be serious!" She cried. "You know how far down that is?"

"Undo your seatbelt!"

"Your insane!"

He napped her belt off and came to a complete stop on the side of the freeway. He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the truck holding a gun.

"On three we jump!"

Just then the truck came up to them and John shot out the tires causing the truck to head straight for them.

"JUMP!" He yelled taking her with him over the bridge.

oooooooooooooooo

"They got away."

"How hard is it to kill two people when you killed detectives?!" His boss yelled at him.

"Sir it's John McClane protecting her."

"I don't care Ethan. Do your goddamn job!"

oooooooooooooo

John and Marisol came up gasping for much needed air.

"That was awesome!" John yelled. They were floating in the middle of a closed lake. "You know that truck brings out some light down here. He said as they watched the truck burn stuck on a side of a mountain. "You okay?" John asked Marisol who was just looking up from where they had dropped. His answer was of her throwing up. "Yuck."

ooooooooooooooo

They swam to shore which was half a mile. She didn't tell him how big the lake actually was as they laid on the sand panitng.

"Are you always this crazy?" She asked as they looked up at the freeway that showed cars headlights providing them with the only light.

"I've been told." They saw sirens.

"Shouldn't we ask the cops for help?"

"You mean from the ones that tried to kill us? No. I don't trust any cops until we get to where I have to take you." He said getting up. "Where the hell does this thing go?"

"The rest is mountains. The only way out is on the other side of the bridge to the freeway." She said standing up also.

"How big is this lake?"

"About 4 miles."

"There's no way we can climb over there?"

"Just swimming."

"Where's the boats at?"

"Where the entrance is."

"Damn it. Looks like we're going swimming again."

oooooooooooooooo

10 minutes later they made it to the other side of the lake panting plus it was 57 outside which made Marisol shiver more.

"Where's the office at?"

"Over there." Marisol pointed.

John went over and broke in.

"Yes food and a phone!" He grabbed a small bag of chips and tossed them at her. "Eat up. No telling when we'll get some." He went to the phone and dialed his bosses number.

"McClane what the hell happened?" Griffen demanded.

"Got chased and shot at." John snapped back. "Now I'm not leaving anywhere until you send some men. Got that?"

"Where the hell are you?"

John hung up. He looked and saw her shivering. "You should get warm. You could get hypotherma."

"I'm fine."

"That's why your shaking like a leaf?"

"Or shock."

"Or shock." He said. He looked around. "How many times have you been here?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

"Never. Just passed by it. My parents told me about the underwater road when I was a kid."

"They still together?"

"No. Divorced when I was 12."

"Sorry. I know how you feel."

"Your parents?"

"I have a daughter. Her mother and I divorced. It's been rough for her."

"Divoce is tough on every kid. So you think I'll make it out of this hole alive?" She asked changing the subject.

"As long as I'm alive you've got a shot." He said grinning. "And my trusty tour guide."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Die Hard.**

Marisol had fell asleep while John was keeping watch until he saw a light shinning through a window.

"Marisol." John whispered waking her up.

"What?" She asked standing up.

"No stay down."

She got back down and saw the light.

"John McClane! I know your in there. Just had the girl over!" A voice said.

"LIke I'm that big of an idiot." He muttered. "Is there any other way out of this place?"

"Uh there's a latch that opens the roof. We can get up from there."

"Go ahead. I'll distract them."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

She held up a key to a jet ski and grinned.

John smiled. "Party time."

"I'll give you 5 minutes to hand the girl over!"

"In five minutes you'll be dead!" He yelled. He saw her go up and he followed next. They snuck onto the dock and found a jet ski. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm driving." She said.

"No your not. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you."

"How are you supposed to shoot and drive at the same time?"

"Done it before."

"Without crashing into anything?"

"Fine." He caved. "You sure you know how to ride these?" He asked as they got on.

"Since I was 13." She said starting it up.

That's when gunshots rung out.

"GO!" He yelled.

She went full speed. "Looks like we've got company!"

John looked and fired. Two men went underwater. "You do know how to ride this."

They were on the other side of the lake in 3 minutes and ran towards the mountains.

"Are we safe?" She asked panting.

"Yeah. For now." He said collasping in the dirt. "I'm getting too old for this."

"You still look good though." She said.

He looked at her. "Are you flirting with me?"

"No. Just thought I'd make you feel better." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Where the hell are we?"

"A few miles outside of town."

"We're going to have to make our way back."

"Are you kidding me? I thought that's why we left!"

"We need help. This gun's not going to last us long."

"Fine. I really hate this." She muttered and started walking.

"You know you love me." He said following her.


End file.
